The Rival Switch
by yinasuka
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke have switch bodies!How well will they deal with trying to be each other and what happens when Sasuke starts having a crush on someone.This is going to be an interesting experience. Rating may change for later chapters.Please read! S
1. Soul Switching is a wild trip

The Rival Switch

Disclaimer: I do **not** own Naruto.

Rating may change because of later chapters.

"Speaking"

'thoughts'

_**Nine Tailed Fox talking **_

_talking telepathically or talking to the nine tailed fox _

Naruto aimed a punch at his opponent's head, but his opponent dodged it and aimed a fire ball right at Naruto, but Naruto dodged it…barely. By now you have probably have guessed what has happened, Naruto and Sasuke are fighting…again.

Meanwhile by the sidelines, Kakashi watches as his two students fight. 'This is the fifth time this week that Naruto and Sasuke have gotten into a fight with each other,' Kakashi thinks, 'If only there was someone who knew how to get them to understand each other better.' Kakashi snaps his fingers. 'That's it!' he thinks.

"Sakura, class is over for today, so you can go on home," said Kakashi. Sakura gets up from the log she had been sitting on while she watched the fight and turns to see if Sasuke will walk her home, but she sees her two teammates still fighting and decides not to bother waiting for the guys to finish and goes home.

Once Sakura is gone, Kakashi pulls out his AWESOME gray cell phone and dials a number. "Hello?" asked a voice. "Hey, sis," said Kakashi. "Hi, bro. Whatcha calling for?" asked the voice. "I have two students that need a lesson in what it is like for them to be like each other so they'll stop fighting," said Kakashi. "I see. I'll be there in a sec," said the voice. The person hung up.

30 seconds later

A sixteen year old girl in a black tee shirt and a black pleaded skirt that reached her knees and she had long black hair tied with a black ribbon in a high ponytail. She looked about 5'1 and had blue eyes shows up.

"Now, what do you want me to do?" asked the girl as she looked up at Kakashi. Kakashi pointed to Naruto and Sasuke who were still fighting. "See those two?" he asked. The girl nodded. "I want you to make them learn what the other one has to go through, Asuka," said Kakashi. The girl nodded and turned to the boys.

She started making hand signs and then when she finished she said, "Soul Exchange Jutsu!" and put her hands in front of her. One hand was facing Sasuke and the other was facing Naruto. All of a sudden, a blue light came out of Naruto and a black light came out of Sasuke and both lights went towards Asuka and when the light reached her hands the light started to form into two balls one was blue, the other black.

Asuka then had the hand with the blue ball face Sasuke, who had apparently stopped fighting and was now standing up like he was just the hollow shell, and she had the hand with the black ball face Naruto, who was standing up and looking like a hollow shell like Sasuke was. Then the balls of light went toward the person whom they had been facing. The black ball went inside Naruto and the blue ball went inside Sasuke. Then both boys fell to the ground unconscious.

3 hours later

Sasuke opened his eyes to see the pinkish, purplish, orange sky. 'Man, my head is killing me,' he thinks. The headache is so bad that Sasuke doesn't notice that his hair seems to be in a different style when he reaches his hand up to hold his head.

Naruto, along with Sasuke, had just woken up with a giant headache and didn't notice that his hairstyle was different when he reached up to hold his head.

(This is where it gets confusing. If the name of someone is Sasuke (Naruto) then it is Sasuke in Naruto's body and vice versa for Naruto.)

Then both boys stand up and look at each other. Naruto (Sasuke) screamed at the sight of the person who looked like him and Sasuke (Naruto) looked like that if it wasn't for his reputation he would have screamed too. The boys then hear a laugh and turn their heads to see a girl giggling at them with her hand over her mouth trying to stop and their sensei laughing as well.

"What's so funny!?!" yells Naruto (Sasuke). "What's going on?" asked Sasuke (Naruto) with a glare. The two people slowly stop laughing and the girl says while looking at Sasuke (Naruto), "Well you see, **Sasuke**, my brother, Kakashi, said that you two couldn't get along and so he had me make your souls switch bodies so you could see why the other person acts the way they do."

"Hn," said Sasuke (Naruto). "You can't say that for two reasons Sasuke. One you are supposed to act like Naruto unless you want everyone to know that an Uchila (sp?) fell for this jutsu and two that saying/word belongs to Hiei from Yu Yu Hakusho." (I do not own that show or characters.) "Fine, but how long does this jutsu last?" asked Sasuke (Naruto).

The girl looked at the sky and put a finger to her lip like she was thinking and said, "Oh I think about three days or maybe a week one or the other." "You mean I get to be Sasuke for a week!?!" asked/yelled Naruto (Sasuke).

The girl nodded and said, "But that means you also have to act like Sasuke." "Also I suggest that you get a good night sleep because tomorrow you will be training using each other's abilities and to get that sleep I suggest you go home now and go to sleep and if you have anything to tell each other say it now," said Kakashi.

Naruto (Sasuke) raised his hand. "What is it, Naruto?" asked Kakashi. "Will that girl be here tomorrow too?" asked Naruto (Sasuke). "Yes, I will be so I can remove the jutsu and so I can help you guys train," said the girl. "What's your name?" asked Sasuke (Naruto). "My name is Asuka," said the girl. "Oh," said Sasuke (Naruto). Sasuke (Naruto) turned towards Naruto (Sasuke).

"Naruto, hurry back to my house and keep your eyes and ears open all the way there and even when you're in there," said Sasuke (Naruto). "Why?" asked Naruto (Sasuke). "Because my fan club might attack you since you're in my body," said Sasuke (Naruto).

"Oh," said Naruto (Sasuke), "well I got a piece of advice for you to Sasuke. Trapped inside my body is the nine tailed fox, so he might start talking to you and annoying you," said Naruto (Sasuke). Sasuke (Naruto) nodded. Then both boys headed towards their houses, well actually their rival's houses for the night.

On the way to Sasuke's house, Naruto (Sasuke) manages to miss Sasuke's fan club by transforming into a black cat and then he manages to go to eat and go to sleep without a problem, give or take a few times when he had to sadly, for him, throw Sakura out of the house so she would think he was actually Sasuke.

On the way to Naruto's apartment, Sasuke (Naruto) notices someone is following him. After about five minutes he notices the person hasn't left and is hiding in the bushes along the sidewalk. Sasuke (Naruto) turns around and faces the bushes and says, "Whoever you are come out."

A girl about his age walks out of the bushes. She has white eyes and short blackish indigo hair. She was wearing a tan jacket and either black or very dark blue pants. The girl looks down at her hands while she touches her index fingers together and says with a soft voice, "Sorry, Naruto-kun. I didn't mean to bother you."

Sasuke (Naruto) looks at the girl. To Sasuke she is pretty and cute, but for some reason very nervous. Sasuke (Naruto) sighs. 'She's probably one of my fan girls asking Naruto where I am,' Sasuke thought. "What's the matter, Naruto-kun?" asked the girl as she frowns.

Sasuke (Naruto) looks at the girl. Then he thinks of what Naruto was yelling at him for today and says, "Oh, nothing is wrong, but I was just thinking that you were going to ask me where Sasuke is, since almost every girl in Konoha likes him." The girl smiles a little. "I wasn't going to ask you that, Naruto-kun," said the girl.

Then something in Sasuke's mind clicked, he remembered the girl. She was Hinata Hyuuga, Neji's cousin. "Then what were you going to ask me Hinata-chan?" asked Sasuke (Naruto). Hinata blushed. "I was going to ask you if you knew that our teams were going to be training together tomorrow," she said.

Sasuke's (Naruto's) eyes widened. "They are?" he asked surprised. Hinata nodded. "Yep all of Rookie Nine will be training together," she said. "Oh," said Sasuke (Naruto). Sasuke (Naruto) smiled and said, "Thanks for telling me that Hinata-chan. Well, I got to go. See ya tomorrow!"

Then Sasuke (Naruto) walked towards Naruto's apartment once again. "Bye," said Hinata as she walked away and towards her own home. As Sasuke (Naruto) was walking he heard a voice.

_**Hello there. Who are you? You're not the runt who used to be in this body. **__I take it that you're the nine tail fox Naruto warned me about. I am Sasuke Uchila and for awhile I'll be taking Naruto's place in this body. _

_**I see. Well Sasuke, my name is Todd and you are correct I am the nine tailed fox. Naruto's body has been a vessel that keeps me from coming out and attacking anything and anyone for about 13 years now. **__Oh. Well Todd, tomorrow I'm going to have to train using Naruto's abilities and so you wouldn't happen__to know what those abilities are or how to use them._

_**Yes I know those things and I can teach them to you in your sleep, so don't worry about it I'll take care of that. Also Sasuke that girl you were talking to, Hinata, do you like her? **_Sasuke blushed. _**Should I take that as a maybe or a yes? **__A maybe. _

_**What about this Sakura girl that is on your team that Naruto keeps talking about? **__I don't hate her, but she needs to get a life and leave me the hell alone.__** I agree with you. Anyway, I leave you alone right now. **_Sasuke (Naruto) finally reached the apartment and then went straight to bed.

Well, that's the first chapter.I know it sucks. I hope you liked it though. Please review.


	2. A Day of Weirdness

A Day of Weirdness

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, so lawyers go bug someone else.

"Speaking" 'thoughts' _**Nine Tailed Fox talking **__talking telepathically or talking to the nine tailed fox_

If the name of someone is Sasuke (Naruto) then it is Sasuke in Naruto's body and vice versa for Naruto.

Naruto (Sasuke) woke up and almost screamed…until he remembered what happened yesterday. 'That's right. Sasuke and I switch bodies. Naruto (Sasuke) smiled. 'This is going to be so much fun,' Naruto (Sasuke) thought.

Meanwhile Sasuke (Naruto) had woken up, took a shower and had gotten dressed and had eaten ramen, sadly that was the only food in Naruto's apartment, and was now on his way toward the training grounds hoping to talk to Kakashi about what was going on, if he was there.

At the training grounds

Sasuke (Naruto) had reached the training grounds to see Kakashi waiting there reading his perverted book. Sasuke (Naruto) walked up to Kakashi and asked, "How come you forgot to mention that Rookie Nine was training together today, Kakashi and where the hell is your sister?"

Kakashi looked up from his book and stared at Sasuke (Naruto). Kakashi then said, "Oh hi Naruto, did I really forget to mention about Rookie Nine training together today?" "Yes and I'm **Sasuke** not Naruto," said Sasuke (Naruto).

Kakashi scratched his head and said, "That's right. I remember now, my sister made your souls switch bodies. She was going to help out to day, but she got a mission from the Hokage and won't be back for a week. Also **Sasuke**, you're supposed to be acting like **Naruto** remember?" Sasuke (Naruto) said, "Yeah, I remember."

Then Sakura showed up. "Hi Kakashi-sensei," said Sakura. 'Great, to act like the idiot, I have to pretend that I like Sakura,' thought Sasuke (Naruto). "Hey, Sakura," said Sasuke (Naruto) while scratching the back of his head. Sakura sighed and said, "Hey Naruto."

Then running like the Akasuki (Sp?) was right behind him was Naruto (Sasuke). Sasuke (Naruto) smacked his forehead and thought 'Don't tell me the idiot forgot that he is supposed to be acting like me.' Naruto (Sasuke) stopped right in front of Sakura, Sasuke (Naruto), and Kakashi.

"Hn" said Naruto (Sasuke), "Sorry, if I'm late. I was being chased by fan girls… again." Sasuke (Naruto) said, "Sasuke, what fan girls are you talking about?"

Naruto (Sasuke) smirked and said, "I'm talking about the girls in Konoha who apparently have no life." (No offense to Sasuke fan girls, but I had to write that because I'm sure he doesn't like them.) "Sasuke you're so right, those other girls aren't worth your time like I am," said Sakura.

Sasuke (Naruto) pointed at Sakura and said, "What do you mean Sakura, your one of his fan girls and you're so obsessed with him you can't see that I like you.(referring to Naruto)" Before Sakura could respond, the other two squads of Rookie Nine showed up.

Shikamaru looked bored out of his mind, Ino yelled, "SASUKE-KUN," and attacked Naruto (Sasuke); Choji was eating…like always, Shino just stared at Sasuke (Naruto), Kiba was talking to Hinata about something that made Hinata laugh which for some reason pissed Sasuke (Naruto) off and Kurnei (sp?) and Asuma were talking to each other.

Then Hinata walked up to Sasuke (Naruto) and asked, "N-Naruto-kun, w-would you l-like to g-go for a-a walk with m-me after training?" Sasuke (Naruto) smiled and said, "Sure."

'What the freakin hell! How come I'm smiling! I mean Naruto barely even notices Hinata yet I'm acting like I like her! I don't like her do I? No, I'm an avenger I can't like someone. Gwah! This is too complicated for me! It's not like I'm Shikamaru and can figure problems out this easy. Aww, screw it I'll just have to plan this by year,' Sasuke (Naruto) thought.

While Sasuke (Naruto) was having an inner argument, Hinata had been blushing at Sasuke (Naruto)'s answer and Kiba, who had some how heard all of this, was thinking of how many ways to kill Sasuke (Naruto).

_**Sasuke, are you fighting with your self? **__No. _

_**Don't lie to me Uchiha! I can tell when you're lying! Oh and by the way that dog boy is glaring at you, in case you want to know.**_ Sasuke (Naruto)'s eyes widened as he looked at Kiba. _Annoying dog boy, he must be jealous that Hinata likes Naruto. _

_**And you're not? **__Shut it fox. Right now I am Naruto or at least pretending to be. _

_**What about when you and Naruto switch back? **__I'll worry about that when it comes. _

"Okay, since everybody is here lets begin training. So everyone get in a team of four and a team of five," said Kakashi. "I'm with Sasuke!" yelled Ino and Sakura in union. Naruto (Sasuke) hung his head low and thought, 'I think I'm starting to get why Sasuke can't stand Sakura and Ino.' "Okay…" said Kakashi.

Sasuke (Naruto) just thought of something to make Kiba even madder at him. "Hinata is on my team," said Sasuke (Naruto). Everyone and I mean everyone looked at Sasuke (Naruto). Sasuke (Naruto) had to fight the yearn to laugh at the people around him. The look on their faces was hilarious. 

"What?" asked Sasuke (Naruto) in his best ability to mimic Naruto's clueless ness. "Nothing," said Kakashi, "Umm… okay what are the rest of the people on your team, Sasuke?" Naruto (Sasuke) tried his best to look bored at picking people while really he was seriously trying to think of who to pick and then said, "Shikamaru."

That left Kiba, Shino, and Choji to be on Sasuke (Naruto)'s team. "Okay, now this is how this match will go teams will fight each other until the people or person of only one team is standing," said Kakashi, "Begin." (Okay, I'm not real good at battle scenes, but here is my try.)

At first, the match started off slow with only a few punches and kicks here and there, but as time passed the fight got more intense. Kiba was frozen by Shikamaru's shadow possession jutsu, but Akamaru was trying his best to fight Shikamaru in his beast clone form.

Ino had tried to use her mind transfer jutsu on Shino, but missed and ended up getting Choji. Meanwhile Shino paralyzed Ino's body with his insects by having a certain breed of them bite her.

Sakura was also paralyzed, but from a different cause. Sakura had tried to attack Sasuke (Naruto), but ended up getting attack by Hinata using her gentle fist style.

Meanwhile Sasuke (Naruto) and Naruto (Sasuke) were trying to fight each other using each other's attacks in which case Sasuke (Naruto) ended up winning because Naruto (Sasuke) hadn't figured out how to activate the Sharigan (sp?) and was having a hard time using Sasuke's usual fire attacks while Sasuke (Naruto) was able to use Naruto's attacks better, thanks to Todd, and because of that he had the advantage. So at the moment the teams are like this.

(X means unable to fight. O means able to fight.)

Naruto (Sasuke)'s team 

Ino's body-X

Ino's mind in Choji-O

Sakura-X

Naruto (Sasuke)-X

Shikamaru-O

Sasuke (Naruto)'s team

Hinata-O

Kiba-O, but unable caught in Shikamaru's jutsu.

Akamaru-O

Shino-O

Sasuke (Naruto) – O

Choji's mind- X

Of course since Ino knew Choji's jutsus she was able to use the one that made him look like a giant round balloon (I have no idea what the name of it is.) and was able to knock out Shino, Kiba and Akamaru, so Shikamaru didn't have to use his jutsu on Kiba anymore.

That just left Hinata and Sasuke (Naruto) verse Shikamaru and Ino in Choji's body. Hinata fought Ino and Sasuke (Naruto) fought Shikamaru. Hinata was able to stop Choji's chakra flow and then knock him out which also sent Ino to her own body which was still paralyzed.

Sasuke (Naruto) was having a harder time trying to beat Shikamaru who apparently knew Sasuke (Naruto)'s every move. In the end, with Hinata's help, they were able to disable Shikamaru from fighting.

"Okay, the winners are Naruto's team," said Kakashi. (Remember Sasuke (Naruto is Sasuke in Naruto's body so everyone thinks he's Naruto and the same thing goes for Naruto (Sasuke).) "Well, that's all the training for today," said Kakashi. "N-Naruto-kun are your ready to go?" Hinata asked Sasuke (Naruto) as she stood in front of him blushing. Once again, Sasuke (Naruto) gave a small smile and nodded.

Author's note: I think this is what you call a cliffhanger, but don't worry. I'll try to update soon. THANK YOU TO YOU PEOPLE FOR REVIEWING! Also don't worry about my OC character showing up a lot. She is only going to be in this story when I think she is needed which at this moment is two times. One to remove the jutsu on Naruto and Sasuke and the other…well you have to wait and find out.

Also in case you are wondering about why the Nine Tailed Fox is named Todd, it is because I wanted to name him after the fox in the movie Fox and the Hound for no apparent reason. I'm glad you guys like my story so far. Please review.

This following people rock because they reviewed my first chapter of this story.

**tartar12345**

**DJ**

**shloop!**

**SasuHinaNaru**

**MySisIsAnAss**

**Hyuga Hinani**

**xDarkHeart66**

**moonbloom**


	3. Who will kill Sasuke first?

Who will kill Sasuke first?

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO because if I did…well all the characters would want to kill me.

"Speaking" 'thoughts' _**Nine Tailed Fox talking **__talking telepathically or talking to the nine tailed fox or flashbacks_

If the name of someone is Sasuke (Naruto) then it is Sasuke in Naruto's body and vice versa for Naruto.

One thing kept running through Hinata's head when she got to her room, 'no way.'

_Flashback_

_Hinata and Sasuke (Naruto) were walking through the park in silence until Sasuke (Naruto) started talking. "Hinata-chan, can I ask you a question?" "Yes, Naruto-kun," said Hinata with a smile. "Why did you ask me to go on a walk with you?" asked Sasuke (Naruto). _

_Hinata blushed and said, "b-because I-I l-like y-you N-Naruto-kun." Sasuke had known this already, but decide to act surprise since the real Naruto had no idea that a cute, 'No,' Sasuke thought, 'beautiful.' girl like Hinata likes him. Sasuke (Naruto) hadn't realized it, but he had been staring a Hinata while he had been thinking. _

_"N-Naruto-kun," she said. Her voice seemed to bring Sasuke out of his thoughts and he said, "Sorry, Hinata-chan I didn't mean to stare." Hinata blushed and said, "I-It's okay Naruto-kun." Sasuke would have smirked at her blushing except he had to act like Naruto so he grinned. _

_As they continued walking they talked about different things, they talked about missions, sensei, enemies, friends and finally teammates. "So, Hinata-chan how are your teammates?" asked Sasuke (Naruto). _

_"Shino is fine, but Kiba…" said Hinata. "What about Kiba?" asked Sasuke (Naruto). "He's been acting strange lately," said Hinata. "How so?" asked Sasuke (Naruto). Hinata shrugged and said, "He's been overprotective and can't seem to stand it when around another guy unless their Neji or Shino." Sasuke (Naruto) nodded. _

_"But enough about my teammates, what about your teammates Sakura and Sasuke," said Hinata. Sasuke right then and there wanted to say, "Sakura won't leave me alone and acts like I am the universe which both are annoying," but since Sasuke was still in Naruto's body he decided to say, "Sakura, is amazing, but she only notices Sasuke and acts like he's her boyfriend when he clearly isn't and even I can see that Sasuke doesn't like her at least not in that way and Sasuke well, what do you think he's like Hinata-chan?" _

_"Well, I never really talk to Sasuke, but he seems kind of scary especially around his fan girls," said Hinata. "You don't think he's gay do you?" asked Sasuke (Naruto) and after he asked that he kept thinking, 'Please say no, please say no.' Sasuke knew that some of his fan girls were worried that he was gay since he seemed to hate them all, but he really wasn't. _

_Hinata thought about it for a moment and said, "No, I don't think so. I just think he finds them annoying." Sasuke was really glad to hear her say that. He almost worried that she did think he was gay, but she didn't. _

_Sasuke (Naruto) nodded. Then he noticed how late it was getting. "Come on, Hinata-chan I'll walk you home since it's getting late. Hinata blushed, but nodded anyway. After a couple of minutes, they arrived at the Hyuuga compound. "Good night, Naruto-kun," said Hinata. "Good night, Hinata-chan," said Sasuke (Naruto) and then before either on of them realized it Sasuke (Naruto) had kissed Hinata on the lips. _

_When they, pulled apart, both of them were as red as tomatoes. Hinata then said good night again and ran inside the house, leaving Sasuke (Naruto) to figure out what just happened._

_End of the very long flashback _

Over at Naruto's apartment

Sasuke once again was having an argument with himself only this time Todd decided to join in the argument.

_I can't believe I kissed her…IN NARUTO'S BODY! __**I take it that this means you like Hinata. Am I right? **__Yeah._

_**So what's the problem? **__The problem is she doesn't think I kissed her, she thinks Naruto kissed her. Not that I let the idiot get that close to her. _

_**Well apparently you did. laughs**__ Argh. This is all that girl, Asuka's, fault for having Naruto and I switch bodies._

_**You shouldn't blame other people for your problems Sasuke, especially when they are not here to defend themselves. **__Well it's still her fault._

_**Look it happened and you can't change it besides if you hadn't switch bodies you would probably never realized you liked her. **__I guess._

_**I be more worried about who's going to kill you first. **_(Sorry to any characters or fans I might offend, but this is what I think the Nine Tailed Fox would really think.)_** That arrogant Neji for touching his cousin, the dog boy known as Kiba for kissing the person he likes, Shino for kissing his teammate that's like a little sister to him, Hisashi for touching his daughter, or Naruto for kissing her in his body. **_

_Shit. _

Author's note: Sorry that this chapter is short but I hope you liked it. Also sorry about the thing about Sasuke being gay, but there are people who believed that. I'll try to post another chapter soon, but I got a research paper and book report to do by next Friday. Thanks for reading this also PLEASE REVIEW!!

THANKS TO THESE PEOPLE FOR REVIEWING!!

**tartar12345**

**Hyuga Hinani**

**SasuHinaNaru**

**Cathy-the reader or Neko-chan**

**Danimals21**

**Dark Wolf on a full Blood**

**Hinata 217**

**Bear**

**xDarkHeart66**

**cutiedogsapphire**

**moonbloom**

**MySisIsAnAss**

**shloop!**

**DJ**


	4. Day 2 and Kiss Number 2

Day 2 and Kiss Number 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto because if I did then the nine tailed fox would bother Naruto more.

ATTENTION! I did not spell check or proofread this chapter, so it is more than likely that there are errors. Also I am sorry that it took me so long to update, but I had writer's block + a book report and research paper that I had to do. If you noticed that the rating changed, well I did that to be on the safe side just in case.

"Speaking" 'thoughts' _**Nine Tailed Fox talking **__talking telepathically or talking to the nine tailed fox _

If the name of someone is Sasuke (Naruto) then it is Sasuke in Naruto's body and vice versa for Naruto.

Sasuke (Naruto) woke up with a smirk on his face. His dream had been the best one he had in years and maybe the best one he had ever had. In his dream, Sasuke (Naruto) was going on a walk with Hinata just like the night before, but instead of him being in Naruto's body he had been in his own; little did he know that a certain Hyuuga heir was waking up from the same dream.

_**Well well, have a nice dream Romeo. **_Sasuke (Naruto) groaned. _Yeah, so. _

_**Nothing, I just wanted to remind you that today not only are probably going to be killed by some one because you have to go wake up Naruto who's in your body.**__ Why? _

_**Because today is Saturday and Naruto and you go eat ramen on Saturday after he wakes you up remember. **__Yeah, I remember, sadly._

_**snickers **__Todd, get a life. _

_**No thanks, yours is much more entertaining. **__Annoying fox. _

_**I heard that, Uchiha. **_

Meanwhile at the Uchiha Manor, Naruto (Sasuke) woke up. "Man my head hurts, I think all those fan girl yells and tackles are starting to hurt," he said to no one in particular and then he thought 'I think I'm starting to miss that nine tailed fox interrupting my thoughts with his own comments.' Naruto (Sasuke) heard something move from inside the closet that was opposite of the bed. Naruto (Sasuke) groaned inwardly.

Then he opened the door to the closet and pulled out Sakura. Naruto (Sasuke) glared at her and said "Sakura, what are you doing in my house…again." "Well, you see Sasuke-kun I just wanted to make sure you were awake," said Sakura with a blush on her face, "and to see if you wanted to go on a picnic." Now, normally if Sakura had asked Naruto this while he was in his own body he would be happy, but she had asked him this while he was in Sasuke's body, so Naruto was really annoyed with her.

Naruto (Sasuke) said, "No thanks. Now leave." "But…fine I'll leave," said Sakura and then she left. "Man, are all the girls in Konoha obsessed with Sasuke," said Naruto (Sasuke). "Not all of them," said Sasuke (Naruto) as he appeared behind Naruto (Sasuke). Naruto (Sasuke)'s eyes widened and he turned around and said, "What are you doing Sasuke and what do you mean not all of them?" "Today's Saturday, idiot and according to Todd, we are supposed to eat ramen today," said Sasuke (Naruto). "Oh, it's Saturday already?" said Naruto (Sasuke).

Sasuke (Naruto) nodded. "Oh, okay then I'll get ready…as soon as you name one girl that isn't obsessed with you, Sasuke," said Naruto (Sasuke). Sasuke (Naruto) glared at Naruto (Sasuke) and said, "Hinata Hyuuga." Naruto (Sasuke)'s eyes widened and asked, "Really? Then who does she like?" Sasuke (Naruto) glared at his rival and said, "Figure it out on your own." Naruto (Sasuke) rolled his eyes and said, "What ever," and then he continued to get dressed to go eat with Sasuke (Naruto).

THAT AFTERNOON AT ABOUT SUNSET

Sasuke (Naruto) and Naruto (Sasuke) were walking by the training grounds when they heard someone fighting. They walked toward the sound to find, Team 8's sensei, Kurenia

watching Shino and Hinata spar. Shino was wearing what he usually wears including his trench coat and his black shades. Hinata, on the other hand though didn't have her beige coat/jacket on, instead she had a black tee shirt on. (What I mean by black tee shirt is that it is the shirt she has on when Kurenia had to take her jacket off during the chunin exams.)

Without her jacket on both boys had a good view of Hinata's torso that was usually covered by her baggy jacket. Both of the boys' faces looked like this OO. First of all, without her jacket on, the boys could see how slender Hinata was and how see was slightly more mature that the other female ninjas their age. The boys just stood there watching Hinata and Shino fight until Kurenia noticed the boys watching her students. "Hello, Naurto and Sasuke," she said with a smile.

Both boys looked at Kurenia and said, "Hi." Hinata and Shino stopped fighting and looked at the two boys. "Hi," said Hinata with a small smile. "Hi, Hinata-chan," said Sasuke (Naruto) and Naruto (Sasuke). "What are you two doing here?" asked Shino. "We were walking and saw you and Hinata sparing, so we decided to watch you guys," said Naruto (Sasuke). "I see," said Shino. "It's getting late and if I'm not home soon my father will be angry," said Hinata. "I'll walk you home Hinata-chan," said Sasuke (Naruto).

Now everyone except Sasuke (Naruto) and Hinata, who was blushing, looked like this OO and were thinking the same thing 'Did he really just say that he would walk Hinata home?' "T-Thank you, N-Naruto-kun," said Hinata as she put on her jacket. Sasuke (Naruto) smiled, "no problem," and then he and Hinata walked towards the Hyuuga manor leaving everyone else to wonder what the hell had just happened.

When Sasuke (Naruto) and Hinata reached the Hyuuga manor, they stopped walking and Hinata turned towards Sasuke (Naruto). Then she said, "T-Thank you again, Naruto-kun f-for walking me h-home." "Your welcome, Hinata-chan," said Sasuke (Naruto). Then Hinata summed up all the courage she had and kissed Sasuke (Naruto) on the lips, which left Sasuke (Naruto) in major shock, but then he realized what was happening and responded to Hinata's kiss by kissing her back.

Then Sasuke (Naruto) moved his tongue across Hinata's lips, asking her for access to her mouth. At first Hinata thought about pulling away, but then she complied to Sasuke (Naruto)'s silent request. Sasuke (Naruto) deepened the kiss and moved his arms around Hinata's waist while she put her arms around his neck. Then he realized that he was kissing Hinata in NARUTO'S body. So Sasuke (Naruto) then broke the kiss, but didn't move his arms and made it appear that instead of breaking it because he was kissing her in his rival's body that he had broke it because he needed air.

Hinata looked at Sasuke (Naruto) and removed her arms, walked out of Sasuke (Naruto)'s arms and said, "Good night, Naruto-kun," and walked to the door of the manor. "Good night, Hinata-chan," said Sasuke (Naruto).

Unfortunately for Sasuke (Naruto), the person who was originally in Naruto's body, I don't just mean Todd, had seen the whole thing. Then Sasuke (Naruto) started walking back to Naruto's apartment.

_**Having fun are we, Romeo? **__What do you want, Todd? _

_**Nothing just wanted to know how your love life is going. **__None of your business fox. _

_**Tsk. Tsk. Sasuke I expected better of you. **__Todd, leave me alone. _

_**Why should I? So you can curse at yourself or talk to yourself, no way. **__Todd, go away._

_**Sorry, buddy boy, but in case you have forgotten, I'm sealed inside this body. But I know something that will keep me from bugging you. **__What? _

_**Buy me a chocolate bar. **__Why? _

_**Because I love chocolate. **__And how do you think you are going to eat it? Hmm. _

_**If you eat it, then I'll be able to taste it. Please. **__Will it make you shut up for the rest of the night? _

_**Yes! **__Fine. _

_**YEAH! CHOCOLATE! **__I'm starting to see where Naruto gets his eagerness about a certain kinds of food from. _

_**I don't care. I want chocolate. **__sweatdrops I'm getting it okay. _

_**You should also consider yourself lucky Sasuke. **Why?_

_**Because you're still alive I would of betted with Tsunade that you would be killed today. **Show how much you know. _

_**For once in your life be happy. You have the rest of today before you die. **What do you mean?_

_**Sasuke, you're an I-D-I-O-T . Do you really think after that kiss you and Hinata had that she is going to keep it a secret from everyone? **Shit._

_**laughs** Shut it, Todd or no chocolate. _

**_No! I want chocolate. _**_Than be quiet._

**_Fine. _**

**ATTENTION READERS!! THE NEXT PART OF THIS STORY HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE PLOT, BUT IT IS SOMETHING I FELT THAT I SHOULD WRITE FOR ENTERTAINMENT!**

Sasuke (Naruto) bought a chocolate candy bar and ate it, even though he disliked sweets, to make Todd be quiet, well ...that didn't happen.

_**Dude, I'm in a cage! **__This is the last time I listen to you. _

_**Why? **__Because you said that you would shut up if you had some chocolate. _

_**You're mean. **__And I care why? _

_**sticks tongue out Big meanie. **Ugh. I don't care. I have other issues than what you think of me. _

_**How come you're in blondie's body? **I've already told you._

_**But, I don't remember. **I can't believe that I'm going have to put up with you acting like this to who knows when. _

_**cries You're rude and mean. **So? _

_**Jerk! **Am not. _

_**Are too. **Am not! _

_**Are too! **_

This conversation carried on all the way to Naruto's apartment and then the whole time Sasuke (Naruto) was there until he went to bed. Then the next morning, Todd had no recollection of what had happened while he was under the influence of the delicious chocolate.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE **HI, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter will be posted soon and a lot sooner than it took me to post this chapter. Bye! Please review.

WHOO WHO! THIS STORY HAS THE MOST REVIEWS OF ALL MY STORIES! THANK YOU!

THANK YOU TO THESE PEOPLE FOR REVIEWING!!

**tartar12345**

**Hyuga Hinani**

**SasuHinaNaru**

**Cathy-the reader or Neko-chan**

**Danimals21**

**Dark Wolf on a full Blood**

**Hinata 217**

**Bear**

**xDarkHeart66**

**cutiedogsapphire**

**moonbloom**

**MySisIsAnAss**

**shloop!**

**DJ**

**ali**

**slayer-of-light**

**Mox**

**extraordinary.rocker**

**XanimeprincessXlol**

**InnocentWhiteLilly**

**Mahou Inu Alex **


	5. Author's note for Flamers

**Author's Note!**

**IMPORTANT! I may have forgotten to say anything in the beginning, but to all you people, who there are at least two of, I would like to say that you guys that I don't care about your mean comments, I only care about constructive criticism or nice reviews. **

**To one of you, I'm not going to mention names, but I don't care what you think about my story, okay, for two reasons.**

**You are the only one so far who thinks my story is crap.**

**I'm sorry that you think that I'm unfair to some of the characters, but that is just how I write and this is a Sasuke and Hinata story not Naruto and Hinata or anything like that. **

**To the other one of you, I have a few things to say.**

**No matter what you say Todd rocks, deal with it.**

**I'm sorry that my first chapter wasn't good to you, but I that was a first chapter, so I was just getting the hang of the story.**

**Asuka rocks and she is not a cross between Sasuke and Naruto, trust me on that, but I guess you have a right to think whatever you want about her.**

**I'm glad you like the idea of this story and if my writing bugs you then write a story for yourself and leave me alone because you are mean and you don't have to read this if you don't want to. (**

**P.S. To my nice reviewers out there, you guys rock and thank you for your ****nice ****reviews and I'm glad that you guys like my story.**

**From,**

_**yinasuka**_


	6. The beginning of day three

Day 3

Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat, do not own Naruto…sadly.

"Speaking" 'thoughts' **_Nine Tailed Fox talking _**_ talking telepathically or talking to the nine tailed fox _

If the name of someone is Sasuke (Naruto) then it is Sasuke in Naruto's body and vice versa for Naruto.

If someone says **Sasuke** and it is in bold it means that they are talking to Sasuke (Naruto) and vice versa for Naruto.

At Naruto's Apartment

Sunlight came in through the blinds of the one window in the bedroom disturbing the person asleep.

_**Rise and shine, Romeo. **__NO! _

_(**rolls eyes) Yes, now get up! **Why? It's Sunday. _

_**So? Get up, Uchiha! **Fine._

Sasuke (Naruto) got up and got dressed. Then as he headed to the kitchen to get some breakfast, he heard knocking, actually it sounded more like the person was trying to make a hole in the door with their fist, so he answered the door only to be greeted with a glare from two onyx eyes.

Sasuke (Naruto) returned the glare and moved out of the way so the person could enter. Once the person entered, Sasuke (Naruto) shut the door and said, "What do you want, **Naruto**?" The boy, who was Naruto (Sasuke), continued to glare at Sasuke (Naruto) and said, "Well **Sasuke**, I just came to ask you WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING LAST NIGHT?" He yelled the last part at the top of his lungs.

Sasuke (Naruto) glared at Naruto (Sasuke) and said in a death like tone, "You're supposed to be acting like me, remember and I wouldn't have yelled that especially while being in your apartment." "SO! DO YOU THINK I CARE ANYMORE ABOUT WHAT PEOPLE THINK OF YOU SINCE YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT WHAT THEY THINK OF ME!?!" said/yelled Naruto (Sasuke). "What do you mean!?! And stop yelling already!" said Sasuke (Naruto) now really aggravated that Naruto (Sasuke) wouldn't lower the volume on his voice.

Naruto (Sasuke) sighed and said, "Last night I saw you and Hinata kissing." Sasuke (Naruto) blushed and said with a gulp, "you d-did?" Naruto (Sasuke) nodded.

_**HAHAHAHAHAHA!**__ Shut it Todd. _

_**Sorry, but this is just too funny. I need a video camera because your love life is starting to turn into a really good soap opera. **_

Sasuke (Naruto) rolled his eyes and then looked at Naruto (Sasuke) and said, "What do you think I should do then?" Naruto (Sasuke) looked at Sasuke (Naruto) with his eyes almost filled with pity and said, "I think it is best if you stay away from Hinata."

Author's note: This is really really short, but I thought I'd leave one cliffhanger in this story at least and sorry that this might have been confusing. I'll update soon. Please review! Also thank you to those who have reviewed my story! You all rock! Except for the two flamers, who reviewed. THANK YOU TO THESE PEOPLE!

**tartar12345**

**Hyuga Hinani**

**SasuHinaNaru**

**Cathy-the reader or Neko-chan**

**Danimals21**

**Dark Wolf on a full Blood**

**Hinata 217**

**Bear**

**xDarkHeart66**

**cutiedogsapphire**

**moonbloom**

**MySisIsAnAss**

**shloop!**

**DJ**

**ali**

**slayer-of-light**

**Mox**

**extraordinary.rocker**

**XanimeprincessXlol**

**InnocentWhiteLilly**

**Mahou Inu Alex **

**someone**

**hinata92 **

**Honeymusterd **

**ladypunk06**

**maniacal.woman**

**unbeatablehinata **

**mimi**


	7. Day Three continued

Day 3 continued

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! How many times am I going to have to say that to you lawyers out there?

**Warning: Some Sasuke OOCness and a little confusing. Also I'm not using honorfics anymore because I end up forgeting about them. Also this chapter has not been proofread.**

"Speaking" 'thoughts' _**Nine Tailed Fox talking **__talking telepathically or talking to the nine tailed fox Flashback_

If the name of someone is Sasuke (Naruto) then it is Sasuke in Naruto's body and vice versa for Naruto.

_Flashback_

_Naruto (Sasuke) looked at Sasuke (Naruto) with his eyes almost filled with pity and said, "I think it is best if you stay away from Hinata." _

_ End of Flashback_

Sasuke (Naruto) glared at the teenage boy in front of him and said through gritted teeth, "I won't do that." Naruto (Sasuke) sighed and then glared at Sasuke (Naruto) and said, "You have to…or have you forgotten that YOU'RE STILL IN MY BODY!" Sasuke (Naruto) sighed, he realized that as long as he was in Naruto's body that hanging out with Hinata would be a bad thing, so he said, "fine, but how do you expect me to avoid her?" Naruto (Sasuke) grinned and said, "Don't worry, I help you avoid her. It'll be easy." Sasuke (Naruto) sighed…again. 'This just isn't my day,' he thought.

So the rest of Sunday, Naruto (Sasuke) and Sasuke (Naruto) watched TV and just hung out with each other and somehow manage not to kill each other in the process. The boys continued hanging out and avoiding Hinata til Thursday by some miracle, that miracle being Hinata's father making her train so much that she didn't have any free time to hang out with anyone. Along with actually getting along, the boys also managed to get through their training sessions with Kakashi and helped each other learn the other's techniques better and since Sasuke (Naruto) was allowed to see Hinata, he talked to Kiba and Ino and found out things about Hinata from them like what her hobbies were, things she liked, etc.

Also with the boys doing all this, of course they hadn't keeping count of the days, so when they went to meet Kakashi on Thursday afternoon, their eyes almost popped out of their heads. There talking to their sensei was the one who caused the change in the first place, Kakashi's little sister, Asuka. Asuka and Kakashi stopped talking and turned to face the two boys. Asuka smirked and said, "Hi boys! Have fun being each other." Sasuke (Naruto) and Naruto (Sasuke) didn't know whether to yell at her for switching them or thank her because they actually weren't fighting as much as they had before.

"Hi guys," said Sakura as she came running towards the group that consist of her team and someone she didn't know. Asuka stared at the pink haired girl that was running towards them. Kakashi rubbed the back of his head and said, "That's Sasuke and Naruto's teammate, Sakura." "Oh," said Asuka. The two boys watched as their teammate caught up with them. "Well then, since the whole team is here, I better switch you boys back into your own body," said Asuka as she looked at Naruto (Sasuke) and Sasuke (Naruto).

Sakura gawked at Asuka like she had grown another head and yelled, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN SWITCH THEM BACK INTO THEIR BODIES!" "Ow, do you have to yell?" said Asuka as she uncovered her ears, "Also I switch Naruto and Sasuke and put them into each other's body. Didn't you notice the change?" Sakura yelled, "NO!" and looked at both Naruto (Sasuke) and Sasuke (Naruto).

Naruto (Sasuke) grinned and made a victory sign as Sakura looked at him. Sasuke (Naruto) put his hands in his pockets and leaned against a tree as Sakura looked at him. "Well, now that everyone is aware of the situation let's put you guys back in the right body," said Asuka. Both boys nodded. Then once again Asuka started making hand signs and then when she finished she said, "Soul Exchange Jutsu!" and put her hands in front of her.

One faced Sasuke (Naruto) and the other faced Naruto (Sasuke). Then a blue light came from Naruto (Sasuke) turning Sasuke's body into a hollow shell, and a black light with a small speck of red came from Sasuke (Naruto) turning Naruto's body into a hollow shell. The lights once again formed a ball in each on of Asuka's hands. One hand had a blue ball in it and the other had black ball in it. Then she made the hand with the blue ball face Naruto and the one with the black ball face Sasuke. Then the balls of light went inside the body that they were facing. Once that happened both bodies fell to the ground, unconscious.

3 hours later

Sasuke woke up once again having a major headache.

_**WHOO!! Can we do that again? That was an awesome ride. **__What the hell? Todd, shouldn't you be in Naruto's body? _

_**I should…but I'm not. I still stuck with you, pretty boy. Sucks to be you doesn't it! **__Shut up, my head is killing me. _

_**(puppy dog eyes) Sorry.**_

While Sasuke was talking to Todd, who apparently got switched from Naruto's body to Sasuke's, Naruto had also noticed the absence of the fox demon's voice. "What the hell happened?" yelled Naruto as he got up from the ground and looked at Asuka. "What do you mean what happened? I put Sasuke and you back in your original bodies," said Asuka. "Yeah, well you also switched the nine tailed fox from Naruto to me," said Sasuke as he sat up on the ground.

Asuka looked at the boys surprised and then she said, "Oops." "Shouldn't the seal on Naruto keep the nine tailed fox inside his body?" asked Kakashi. "Well it didn't," said Naruto. Asuka thought about it for a couple of moments and said, "Technically the seal was supposed to keep the nine tailed fox inside Naruto's body, but it might have just kept the nine tailed fox's power inside Naruto's body allowing the fox's actual spirit to switch bodies with Sasuke."

"Well, how are you going to fix it?" said Sasuke. Asuka shrugged and said, "I might not be able to, I'll have to do some research to see if I can switch the fox's spirit without switching your spirit also." "This doesn't make a lot of sense, shouldn't the fox's spirit have switched when Naruto switched into Sasuke's body," said Sakura. "Oh, I forget you were here, Sakura," said Asuka as she looked at Sakura and said, "Also there is no telling what actually happened, but it happened and now Sasuke is just going to have to deal with it until my brother and I figured out what has happened."

"But until then I think I'll go home and do some research on the subject, bye guys," said Asuka just be for she disappeared. "Well since it already has been a long day, why don't you guys go home and get some sleep and tomorrow we will start training again," said Kakashi before, he too disappeared. "Well I don't know about you guys, but I can't wait to get back to **my **apartment," said Naruto as he started to leave. Sasuke also started walking to the manor, leaving Sakura there trying to figure out what had just happened.

On his way to the Uchiha manor, Sasuke saw Hinata sitting on a bench. She looked as if she had been crying for awhile. "Hey Hinata," said Sasuke. Hinata looked up to see Sasuke looking at her. "Hi Sasuke," said Hinata. Sasuke sat on the bench next to Hinata. "What's the matter?" asked Sasuke. Hinata shook her head and said, "n-nothing." Sasuke continued to look at Hinata and said, "If something's wrong you can tell me." Hinata smiled a little and looked at Sasuke and said, "Thanks, but it isn't anything important." "Are you sure?" said Sasuke. Hinata nodded.

"Okay, then let me walk you home since it's getting late," said Sasuke. Hinata looked at him like he had just told her that Rock Lee and Gai hated each other. Sasuke noticed her look and said with a smirk, "Don't worry, I don't bite." Hinata laughed a little and stood up from the bench and said, "If you're sure that I'm not being a burden then I guess you could walk with me to my house." Sasuke nodded and got up from the bench and then took her hand in his and started walking towards the Hyuuga manor.

About five minutes later they reached the Hyuuga manor. "Thanks for walking me back, Sasuke," said Hinata with a blush. "No problem, Hinata," said Sasuke with a smirk. "Good night," said Hinata as she turned to go inside. "Good night," said Sasuke and then he turned to go back to his house.

_**Well done, Romeo. **__Thanks. _

_**(Crunch) **__Todd, what are you doing? _

_**Eating popcorn. **__Why? And where did you get popcorn? _

_**The answer to question number 2 is I have no idea and the answer to question to 1 is the soap opera is about to really get started if you know what I mean. **__Whatever._

Author's note! First I have to say sorry for the mini time skip, but I was having writer's block about what I should put there so I kind of described it vaguely and if you guys want I could put what actually happened in later chapters. Also I have two very important thing to say. One is that the song Pretty Fly for a White Guy (Which I do not own) should be Gai's theme song and two...ALL YOU PEOPLE WHO HAVE REVIEWED ARE COMPLETELY AND TOTALLY AWESOME. YOU GUYS ARE VERY SUPPORTIVE AND DESERVE A REWARD FOR IT!!!!! ALSO I LIKE TO SAY THANKS TO EVERY ONE OF YOU BECAUSE YOU GUYS ARE JUST REALLY AMAZING!!

THANKS TO

**tartar12345**

**Hyuga Hinani**

**SasuHinaNaru**

**Cathy-the reader or Neko-chan**

**Danimals21**

**Dark Wolf on a full Blood**

**Hinata 217**

**Bear**

**xDarkHeart66**

**cutiedogsapphire**

**moonbloom**

**MySisIsAnAss**

**shloop!**

**DJ**

**ali**

**slayer-of-light**

**Mox**

**extraordinary.rocker**

**XanimeprincessXlol**

**InnocentWhiteLilly**

**Mahou Inu Alex **

**someone**

**hinata92 **

**Honeymusterd **

**ladypunk06**

**maniacal.woman**

**unbeatablehinata **

**mimi**

**darkness**

**crystaldrops14**


	8. Todd's Favorite Soap Opera

**Todd's favorite Soap Opera: Sasuke's Love Life**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Though I wish I did because that would be cool! (_Well duh,I wish I owed Naruto then this pairing would be canon) _

"speaking" 'thinking' _talking to the nine tailed fox __**Nine tailed fox talking**_

_**Rise and shine, Romeo. **_Sasuke shifted in his sleep. _Todd, let me sleep I'm tired. _

_**Too bad, it's time to get up!**__ I don't care, I'm trying to sleep. _

_**(Sigh) I didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice. If you don't get up right now I'll take control and call Ino and Sakura and let them have their way with you. **_Sasuke jumped out of bed. _I'm up! I'm up!_

_**(Laughs) I'll have to remember that threat if it works that good. **__Evil fox. _

_**(Continues to Laugh) You better believe it, Romeo. There's a reason for why I had to be sealed inside someone. **__(Glares)_

_**Anyway, don't you have training today?**__ Yeah, but it's not until this afternoon. _

_**Oh. Well, then what are you going to do about your love life, Romeo? **__What are talking about, Todd?_

_**(Smacks self on the forehead) And here I thought the last vessel I was in was an idiot. Gosh, Romeo, did you forget that you kissed a girl in Naruto's body…twice and haven't seen her since then. **__Oh. Hey Todd, why the hell do you call me Romeo?_

_**For two reasons, one is because it annoys you and the other reason is because I can and I feel like calling you that. **__Okay. That's weird. _

_**Deal with it. Now answer my question! **__Fine, the answer is I have no idea. _

_**Idiot. **__Well since you're so smart why don't you figure it out._

_**Because, it's not my problem and it's funnier and more interesting when you handle problems like this and I don't interfere with good entertainment. **__Whatever. I'm going to go train by myself until its time for my squad to train together._

_**(Eats popcorn) Good luck with that. **_

During his conversation with Todd, Sasuke had gotten dressed, brushed his teeth, had eaten breakfast, and done everything else to be ready for the day. Sasuke then walked out the door only to run into someone else. As Sasuke looked down at the person that he had run into, that said person looked up at Sasuke with her white lavender tinted eyes. "Sorry-y, S-Sasuke-san I wasn't watching were I w-was going," said Hinata blushing as she took a step back from the Uchiha. "Umm…its okay, Hinata, what are you doing here anyway?"Sasuke asked kindly with a pink tint on his cheeks.

"Your s-sensei told me to tell you t-that your squad wasn't going to train today," Hinata stuttered. "Oh," Sasuke replied, "Did he tell you why we weren't training?" Hinata shook her head. "Okay, thanks for telling me Hinata," Sasuke said with a smirk. Hinata smiled a little and said, "Your welcome," and then she turned around and started to walk away. Sasuke looked at Hinata's retreating form and all of a sudden asked, "Hinata, what are you doing today?" Hinata turned and looked at Sasuke confused and replied, "Nothing. Why do you ask Sasuke-san?" Sasuke's face seemed to get a couple of shades redder as he asked, "I was wondering if you would like to hang out since we don't have to train." Hinata was shocked that Sasuke wanted to hang out with her, but then she replied, "S-Sure."

Sasuke almost, I repeat almost jumped for joy at Hinata's answer, but alas his pride and ego wouldn't allow him to do such a thing, so instead Sasuke attempted to smile when all he got was a goofy grin, and walked next to Hinata, grabbing her hand, and started walking towards the shops in the village.

Meanwhile, Naruto had been asking Sakura if she wanted to eat ramen with him. Five seconds later after asking Sakura the same question ten times, Naruto was eating dirt and had a giant lump on his head from where Sakura had hit him, but some how Naruto still managed to convince Sakura to eat ramen with him, somehow.

By the time Sasuke and Hinata were done at the shops, buying things, and hanging out, the sun had started to set. "Hinata, since its getting late why don't we get some dinner and then I'll walk you home," said Sasuke. "Okay, t-thank you, Sasuke-san," said Hinata, Sasuke flinched and as kindly as possible said, "Just Sasuke." Hinata blushed but nodded. Then Sasuke and Hinata headed towards the ramen bar since that was the closest place to them, even though Sasuke had never liked ramen as much as his dobe of a friend, Naruto. As they sat down at a table, they noticed that Sakura and Naruto were sitting next to each other at the bar counter eating ramen. Sakura was still eating her first while Naruto was on his fifth bowl.

Sasuke and Hinata ordered their food just ignoring the fact that Naruto and Sakura were there until Sakura turned around and looked at all the people in the ramen bar. She didn't recognize any of them except… "Sasuke and Hinata," said Sakura as she looked at the two. Naruto heard what Sakura had said and turned around, smirking, and said, "Hey guys." Sasuke and Hinata looked at Sakura and Naruto and both said, "Hi," at the same time.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Sakura. "Eating like you and Naruto," replied Sasuke, forcing himself not to smirk. "But-but why are you two eating together?" asked Sakura, pushing the subject. "Sasuke and I h-have been h-hanging out today," said Hinata with a light blush. "Oh," replied Sakura. Meanwhile Naruto just smiled and looked at Sasuke, who was starting to turn pink across the face, sure he could resist a smirk, but that blush just couldn't go away.

Naruto couldn't hold it in any longer and he busted out laughing, while he said the one thing that Sasuke really wanted to kill him for, "Hey Sasuke are you blushing?" asked/said Naruto. Sasuke glared at Naruto and replied, "No." Naruto looked at Sasuke and automatically fell on the ground laughing and said, "Then why is your face turning pink. Thankfully for Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata's food was served before Sasuke could get up and knock Naruto out for his laughing, damn that blush.

The rest of the time at the ramen bar was uneventful. Sasuke and Hinata ate their food and they (being Sasuke, Hinata, and Sakura) ignored Naruto's previous comment about Sasuke blushing. Naruto by the way was eating ramen nonstop. forgetting himself about his own comment.

After they ate and paid for their meal, Sasuke walked Hinata home, being the gentleman he is. The walk to the Hyuuga manor was spent in a comfortable silence and after about five minutes they arrived at their destination. Hinata turned to Sasuke and said, "T-Thank you for walking me home S-Sasuke. I had a-a great time hanging out w-with you." "Your welcome, Hinata. I had a great time hanging out too," Sasuke said in a gentleman way, when black met white, Sasuke didn't know why he loved those eyes so much...

Sasuke leaned closer to Hinata and captured her lips in a light kiss with his own. Hinata's eyes widened in shock, but soon closed like Sasuke's and kissed him back. After about five minutes they separated in need for air. "G-Good night, Sasuke," said Hinata as she ran inside the manor. Sasuke was still in slight shock of what had just happened, but some how managed to walk home. As soon as he arrived home, Sasuke went to his room, laid down on his bed, and stared at the ceiling so he could think better without distractions except for Todd of course.

_I can't believe I kissed her in my own body and she kissed me back. __**Well believe it because it happened. **_

_Todd, for once there is no way you can ruin my mood. __**Oh yeah. (Pops fingers) You do remember that you kissed her in Naruto's body.**_

_Yeah. So? __**So, moron, she thinks Naruto likes her. Duh.**_

_Oops, that's not good. __**Yes, because now she thinks that both you and Naruto like her. Which I know from experience, will led to problems, she'll feel she's cheating on Naruto, and will indeed choose Naruto over you.**_

_Todd, what experience do you have with these kinds of situations? __**I've been sealed inside of Naruto for years, which by the way gave me nothing to do but watch television. So basically I've seen quite a few soap operas with these kinds of situations and they always led to problems and that's my experience. So there! (sticks tongue out.)**__**Though I got to say, your love life has been the best one yet. **_

_Is that supposed to make me feel better? __**Nope, but at least I don't need to watch television, your life IS a soup opera.**_

_Whatever. Good night Todd. __**Night, Romeo.**_And with that Sasuke fell asleep.

Author's note: Well here's the new chapter, finally. I hope you liked it and thank you to all my reviewers. I don't know what I would do without you guys. Also thank you to cutiedogsapphire for editing this chapter, so you guys don't have to read all of my mistakes. THANK YOU GUYS FOR REVIEWING!!!! Please continue to review so I know you guys didn't stop reading the story. Also I totally forgot about this until now, but I have to leave and won't be able to write any new chapters until Monday. Sorry, but my parents are making me go. Bye for now.

THANK YOU TO THESE PEOPLE FOR REVIEWING!!!

**tartar12345**

**Hyuga Hinani**

**SasuHinaNaru**

**Cathy-the reader or Neko-chan**

**Danimals21**

**Dark Wolf on a full Blood**

**Hinata 217**

**Bear**

**xDarkHeart66**

**cutiedogsapphire (Yay! Thats me)**

**moonbloom**

**MySisIsAnAss**

**shloop!**

**DJ**

**ali**

**slayer-of-light**

**Mox**

**extraordinary.rocker**

**XanimeprincessXlol**

**InnocentWhiteLilly**

**Mahou Inu Alex **

**someone**

**hinata92 **

**Honeymusterd **

**ladypunk06**

**maniacal.woman**

**unbeatablehinata **

**mimi**

**darkness**

**crystaldrops14**

**Klutzilla01**

**LovedLess231**

**Haley07**

**butaneng**

**Hinata 217**

**NaokiB4U**

**xxLadyMikotoxx**


	9. The Truth is Revealed

The Truth is Revealed

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. (I dont own Naruto either or maybe this would happen in the show,Todd's too awesome to not be!)

Yinasuka: I'm back!!! (Finally,I mean uh--welcome back)

Reviewers, Readers, Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, and Todd: FINALLY!!!!

Yinasuka: Oww, do you guys have to yell so loud? Anyway, back to the story.

"speaking" 'thinking' _talking to the nine tailed fox __**Nine tailed fox talking **_(Author notesssss of doom and destruction,and death,can't forget death)

---

For Sasuke Uchiha morning came way too soon, _**Romeo get your lazy butt out of bed now!!!! **__Todd, leave me alone I'm sleeping._

_**Don't make me have to threaten you again, Romeo or I just might go through with it. **__Ugh. Fine, I'll get up. Jeezes, you're sure in a bad mood today._

Sasuke reluctantly got out of bed and ready for the day and too tired to think of the problem that he had with his love life.

---Meanwhile At The Training Grounds---

Naruto had arrived extra early. (How the heck did he manage to do that?) So he could train by himself before the rest of the team would arrive,but before he could actually start training he heard someone talking a couple yards away. Naruto decided to go check it out since he had plenty of time to train later.

As he hopped through the trees, he stopped when he saw he was at Team 8's training grounds. He also noticed that there were two people there. One of them was Hinata; she was pacing back and forth in front of another girl. The other girl was Tenten. Tenten was sitting on a log while she watched Hinata pace in front of her,must be some kind of girl talk or something.

"Okay, Hinata now that we are here what is it that you wanted to talk about," asked Tenten,worried for her friend. Hinata stopped pacing took a deep breath and sat next to Tenten and started to tell her about what had happened from the time her and 'Naruto' a.k.a. Sasuke in Naruto's body to last night when she and Sasuke kissed,TenTen seemed to be listening the whole time,something she normally doesn't do for her teammates.

As Hinata told the story, Naruto listened to the whole time from the tree that he was in while thinking, 'Dang Sasuke. You got a giant mess on your hands and you had to bring me into the situation also. Damn it, Sasuke that was mean I don't even like Hinata like that yet you just had to make her think that I did. Humph, if only Todd was still inside me maybe he could help. Nah, the lazy fox would just be laughing his head off at this problem.' Naruto then thought something that made him smile, 'If I'm right about that then Sasuke's probably got migraine by now.' Naruto then began to listen to Hinata's story again,acting as though he never spaced out like that.

"What could I do to straighten this out?" asked Naruto quietly and to himself. "Well, you could tell her what happened," said a voice. Naruto, who had been startled by the voice, turned to look at the person who had just said that and Kakashi sitting on the tree limb next to him, staring at him,maybe he knew Hinata's story too. Naruto stared at his sensei oddly confused on why he was even there, thinking over what his teacher had said. Naruto then thought of something and asked, "Kakashi-sensei what are you doing here?" Kakashi looked at his student and said with an unknown smile, "None of your business, Naruto," and with that Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke,Kakashi was always like that to Naruto,when will he ever change.

Naruto glared at the spot where his sensei had once been and then looked back at where Hinata and Tenten had been talking. Apparently while Naruto had been talking with Kakashi, Tenten had left to go search for the rest of her team so now Hinata was just sitting on a log and staring at the clouds, 'Well,most likely spacing out,thinking of her problem, he thought he might as well try to tell her the truth,Naruto nodded to himself,looking back at Hinata to make sure she didn't see him yet, and then he jumped out of the tree to the ground below,surprizing the young Hyuuga.

Hinata looked up with wide eyes as Naruto landed on the ground. "H-Hi Naruto-kun," said Hinata,stammering over her words. Naruto looked at Hinata and scratched the back of his head as he said, "Hi Hinata-chan. Umm…there's something I have to tell you." Hinata looked at Naruto in confusion and asked, "What is it, Naruto-kun?"forgetting the whole studdering problem she had. "Well, you see Hinata a week from the day before yesterday, Sasuke and I switched bodies," said Naruto. Hinata was completely and utterly lost. "How could you do that, Naruto-kun?" she said. "Well, you see apparently Kakashi-sensei was upset that Sasuke and I couldn't get along really well, so he had his sister perform a jutsu to switch our bodies for a week," said Naruto. "So that means that Sasuke was you and you were Sasuke, right?" asked Hinata. Naruto nodded. "Oh, okay then," said Hinata as she stood up, "T-Thank you for t-telling me that N-Naruto-kun that helps e-explain a lot. I g-got to go now t-though so m-my team doesn't worry. B-Bye Naruto-kun." Then Hinata left to find her team,leaving Naruto all by himself,he smiled at his awesomeness to tell the truth and left to go training again.

---LATER THAT DAY---

At Team 7's training grounds, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke had just finished training for the day and were getting ready to leave. Kakashi had just left when Sakura asked, "Hey, Sasuke-kun do you want to walk me home or go get something to eat?" Sasuke looked at Sakura and in a said coldly, "No." Sakura looked at Sasuke with wide eyes, then she sighed and said as she left, "Okay then. Bye Naruto, bye Sasuke." Naruto waved goodbye to his teammate,glaring at Sauke for not even lifting a finger,Naruto guessed they were reserved for Hinata.

Naruto watched as Sakura left and asked Sasuke, "What's up with her? She didn't even seem to care that much that you turned her down."Naruto was confused,did Sakura finally get over Sasuke and find someone worth her time? "I think she's finally getting over me, hopefully," said Sasuke,happy on the inside,possibly. "Yeah, right, that will happen as soon as foxes learn to talk," said Naruto,forgetting anything and all about the Kyuubi who was inside him for all his life until more then a week ago.

_**Okay, now I'm sure he is the world's densest person. Has he forgotten that since last year I've been talking to him .**__Well at least that explains why he's gotten less annoying since last year._

_**It does? **__He had to put up with your talking so much, that he finally stopped talking so much to everyone else._

_**Hey! **_

While Sasuke was talking to Todd, Naruto looked around and then looked at Sasuke. "Hey Sasuke, guess what," said Naruto happily as he got an idea. Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he looked at Naruto and said, "What, dobe?" Naruto grinned and said, "I talked to Hinata today,teme"adding the extra word because Sasuke seemed to love to call him 'dobe'. Sasuke continued to glare at the blonde headed boy and asked, "What did you talk to her about?" Naruto turned away from Sasuke and started to walk away while continued to grin and said, "Oh, nothing much. I just told her about us switching bodies and that whole issue." he was grinning so badly hoping Sasuke didn't see it.

_**Five…four…three…two…one…**_

Naruto's words finally sunk in as Sasuke's eyes widened.

_**Zero.**_

Sasuke ran as he caught up with Naruto and then Sasuke grabbed Naruto by his collar and stared him directly in the eye with his Sharingan activated. "You told her what?" said Sasuke in a cold almost death tone,his glare narrowing by the second.

_**(Laughs) BUSTED! **__(Growls) stay out of this,this is between me and the dobe._

Naruto managed to get out of Sasuke's grip while Sasuke seemed distracted. Then Naruto started to walk away and just before he was out of Sasuke's hearing range Naruto said, "Sorry, Sasuke, but she was going to have to find out the truth sooner or later and you were taking to long to tell her." and that grin found its way back to his face as he continued to walk

After Naruto left, Sasuke deactivated his Sharingan, sighed, and leaned against a tree. Then he slid down the tree and sat on the ground while he ran his hand through his raven hair.

_What the hell do I do now? __**Umm…I don't know. How about you…TALK TO HER. **_

_YEAH RIGHT. WHAT THE HELL WOULD I SAY? Something like, Hi Hinata. Naruto told me that he told you what happened. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you what happened, but I really like you and I want to know if you would go out with me. _

_**Sounds like a good speech to me. **__( Mentally hits Todd on the head.) _

_**Oww. (Rubs head) That hurt. What was that for? and how did you do that? **__That was for telling me your opinion about my problem,and you don't need to know that._

_**You're just mad that your girlfriend found out about your secret. **__First of all, she is __not__ my girlfriend,yet. anyways if she was I wouldn't be having this problem and second of all, I'm not mad, I'm just…frustrated,and annoyed._

_**Whatever. Look why don't you just sleep on it and maybe tomorrow you will think of something better to say. **__Yeah, maybe you're right. _

_**Always am. **__Shut it._

And with that Sasuke headed home, ate dinner, and went to bed hoping that tomorrow would be better that today had been,unless the day was good,just not to Sasuke and tomorrow will be even better for that lucky person who decided to be lucky the day Sasuke wasn't

Author's note: (Hides under bed from angry readers and reviewers.) Sorry this took so long, but there is a good reason behind this. See, The power bar that my internet was plugged into got overloaded when I tried to plug in the air conditioner like my mom said and so I haven't been able to access the internet to post this for long while, but I did finally post it so that is at least one good thing and the next up date will be soon, I promise. Also THANK YOU to cutiedogsapphire for check this chapter!!!! And there is some good news. This story has gotten over 100 REVIEWS. WOO HOO!!! THAT IS THE MOST THAT ANY OF MY STORIES HAS GOTTEN!!!! YOU GUYS ROCK!!!

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING!!!! PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING TOO!!!!

THANK YOU TO ALL THESE PEOPLE FOR REVIEWING!!!!!!

**tartar12345**

**Hyuga Hinani**

**SasuHinaNaru**

**Cathy-the reader or Neko-chan**

**Danimals21**

**Dark Wolf on a full Blood**

**Hinata 217**

**Bear**

**xDarkHeart66**

**cutiedogsapphire (Heeeeyyyyy looky,its me)**

**moonbloom**

**MySisIsAnAss**

**shloop!**

**DJ**

**ali**

**slayer-of-light**

**Mox**

**extraordinary.rocker**

**XanimeprincessXlol**

**InnocentWhiteLilly**

**Mahou Inu Alex **

**someone**

**hinata92 **

**Honeymusterd **

**ladypunk06**

**maniacal.woman**

**unbeatablehinata **

**mimi**

**darkness**

**crystaldrops14**

**Klutzilla01**

**LovedLess231**

**Haley07**

**butaneng**

**Hinata 217**

**NaokiB4U**

**xxLadyMikotoxx**

**kaiyurichan818**

**ChiChibiKiyoki**

**daydream14**

**SasuXHina fan**

**angelkitten5679012**

**Hime-sama3232**

**Bambispirit**

**Kikiyodemon**

**BlackCherry12**

**Long-Live-The-Jessenator**

**Cream-Bunny156**


	10. A Rainy Ending

A Rainy Ending

Yinasuka: I'm back again.

Todd: It sure took you long enough. What's your excuse this time?

Yinasuka: Todd, where is everybody?

Todd: They all got tired of waiting and left.

Yinasuka: Then why are you still here?

Todd: Because it was Sasuke's bright idea to leave me here, so that I could tell what happened to everybody.

Yinasuka: Oh. Well, I guess I have no choice but to wait with you and hope they all come back. Anyway, here is the new chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Sadly, I can only wish that I did own it.

**Warning: There might be moments were the characters seem OOC. ( OOCnesssss!!!!! )**

"Speaking" 'thoughts' _Talking to the nine tailed Fox __**Nine tailed Fox talking **_

Sasuke Uchiha had gotten used to waking up to the sun since he had lived most of his life in Konoha. So everyone, the reason that he was sleeping late was because the sun was behind the storm clouds that had claimed the sky that day.

All of a sudden somewhere close to the mansion some lightning had hit something causing a bright light to flash in Sasuke's window and a giant roar of thunder to sound off that was loud enough to wake up anyone, except maybe Naruto.

Anyway, the lightning and thunder caused Sasuke to wake up and almost jump out of bed. _**(yawn) What's the matter with you? **__Nothing. _

_**Yeah right. Just tell me so you can continue your life and so I can continue to watch and be entertained by your life. **__Why should I?_

_**Because if you don't I will go through with my threat that deals with Sakura and Ino. **__Fine, you see ever since my clan was massacred I get nightmares about it and usually the nightmares become more vivid and seem completely and utterly real when I sleep in the mansion during thunderstorms and Itachi kills in those nightmares too._

_**Oh, well that explains why you almost jumped out of bed. **__Yep._

Ring. Ring. "What the heck is that?" said Sasuke as he looks around the room for the thing that interrupted his conversation with Todd. Ring. Ring.

_**It's the phone, genius. **_

Sasuke rolled his eyes at Todd's comment and answered the phone. (Okay during this phone conversation S stands for Sasuke and A stands for Asuka.)

S: Hello?

A: Sasuke?

S: Who the hell is this?

A: What do you mean who the hell this is!?! It's Asuka.

S: Oh. What are you calling for? Wait a minute…how the hell did you get my phone number!?!

A: I got it from my brother, duh and I'm calling to tell you that it's going to take longer than I thought to figure out how to get Todd out of you and back into Naruto.

S: Really?

A: Yep.

S: Oh well. You wouldn't happen to have something that would make Todd shut up for a while.

A: Did you try eating chocolate.

S: Yep and it definitely doesn't work.

A: (Laughs) I take it that it had been a bothersome experience.

S: Yes.

A: Okay, well don't worry. I can probably come up with something in a couple of weeks that will make him be quiet for thirty minutes, at least.

S: Fine. How long do you think it will take you to remove Todd from me?

A: Oh, maybe, a couple of months or even a couple of years.

S: So I'm pretty much stuck with for a good long while.

A: Yep. Anyway, I've got to go, but before I hang up my brother told me to tell you that he says you can thank him later, whatever that is supposed to mean.

S: Your brother's weird.

A: Mostly. Bye.

S: Whatever.

Sasuke hung up the phone and got dressed and brushed his hair. Sadly, just because it was raining didn't mean Kakashi had cancelled training for the day. Just as Sasuke finished brushing his teeth he heard someone knocking on the door. "Who the hell could that be?" Sasuke wondered as he went down the stairs to answer the door.

When Sasuke opened the door, he saw a drenched Hinata looking at him. "H-Hi Sasuke," said Hinata. Sasuke continued to look at Hinata trying to figure out what was going on.

_**(Laughs) I've heard of doctor's making house calls and I've heard of pizza deliveries, but since when has Cupid made house deliveries. Hey Romeo, snap out of it and let the girl inside before she freezes to death.**_

Sasuke shook his head and moved to the side of the door so Hinata could pass and said, "Come on in." Hinata then walked inside while Sasuke shut the door. Hinata was shivering slightly since her clothes were completely cold and drenched. Sasuke of course saw this, along with Todd.

_**Hey Romeo, do something. She's shivering. **__I am, just give me a second to think. _

Just then a thought came to Sasuke. "Hinata, stay here for a second, okay?" asked/said Sasuke. Hinata simply nodded. Sasuke went to his room and retrieved on of his black shirts and a black pair of shorts. Then he went back to where he had left Hinata and tossed her the shirt and shorts. "What are t-these f-for?" asked Hinata as she looked at the clothing that had been passed to her.

"Your clothes are soaking wet and you're already cold. If you want to make sure you don't get sick I would suggest you change clothes, but since I doubt you brought extra clothes and managed to keep them dry, you have only one choice which is to borrow a pair of clothes from me," said Sasuke with a smirk. Hinata realized that she was cornered. She simply nodded and Sasuke told her where the bathroom was, she was definitely not going to get changed in front of him.

After Hinata changed into the shirt and shorts, she put her clothes in the clothes hamper and then went back to where Sasuke was, which was the living room. As she entered the living room, Sasuke looked at her and couldn't help but blush slightly at the fact that Hinata looked really cute in his oversize clothing. Hinata walked over to the couch that Sasuke was sitting on and sat beside him.

"Hinata, what were you doing out in this weather anyway?" asked Sasuke as he looked at Hinata. Hinata looked at the ground and said, "Well, your s-sensei asked me earlier this m-morning, when it w-was just cloudy and wasn't r-raining, to tell you t-that your squad's t-training for t-the day had b-been cancelled." Sasuke looked at Hinata with wide eyes in confusion for a second before he began thinking, which of course led to a small discussion with everyone's favorite nine-tailed fox.

_If Kakashi wanted to tell me that practice was cancelled why didn't he just call me? I mean it's obvious that he has my phone number since he told his sister it. So why in the world would he send Hinata here when he probably knew it was going to start raining before she got here?_

_**Isn't it obvious, idiot? **__If it was would we be talking right now and why are you calling me an idiot again?_

_**(Slaps forehead) Well since you don't understand I better tell you. Kakashi in all his wisdom must have known that you had a crush on Hinata and that it would be raining soon and that if it was raining hard, like it is now, that Hinata would be stuck here until the storm past. **__I think you're giving Kakashi too much credit. There is no way he would be able to think this far ahead in time._

_**Tsk. Tsk. Sasuke if your sensei didn't think something like this would happen then why would he have told his sister to tell you that you could thank him later. I mean come on, Kakashi's sensei had been the Forth Hokage, so of course he would have been smart enough to think and pull of a plan like this. **__Fine, I guess you do have a point. _

_**Of course I do. **__Che, whatever_

Hinata watched with a small smile as Sasuke seemed to be deep in thought. Last night, Hinata had thought about what Naruto had told her and came to an important decision, one that might make a few girls mad at her.

Sasuke ended his talk with Todd and looked to see Hinata looking at him. All of a sudden, Sasuke remembered why he almost beat up Naruto. "Umm… Hinata are you mad that I didn't tell you about Naruto and I switching?" asked Sasuke as he looked away from Hinata. Hinata's eyes widen, but only for a second before she quietly said, "no." Sasuke looked Hinata with wide eyes. He couldn't believe what she just said. "You're not?" said Sasuke with disbelief. Hinata shook her head no.

Sasuke smiled, only for a second though, and then he frowned and said, "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about the switch, but I thought you would be really angry at me if you found out." Hinata once again shook her head no and said, "I'm not a-angry, Sasuke, b-but I do h-have a question f-for you." "What is it?" asked Sasuke.

"Do y-you really l-like me, S-Sasuke?" asked Hinata as she once again looked down at the floor, times like this she wished she didn't have that studder. Sasuke lifted Hinata's chin so that she was looking him right and the eye and with a smirk said, "Hinata, of course I really like you, if I didn't would I have kissed you all those times."

Hinata blushed as Sasuke reminded her of the times of when he kissed her and then she kissed Sasuke on the lips. Sasuke couldn't believe what happened, but then he quickly responded to the kiss by kissing her back and running his tongue across her bottom lip. Hinata obliged to his request and deepened the kiss. Hinata's arms went around Sasuke's neck and Sasuke's arms went around Hinata's waist. After, at least, five minutes, Hinata and Sasuke separated for air. Sasuke looked at Hinata and smiled, which Hinata returned with her own smile.

Outside you could still hear the thunder and see the rain and lightning, but inside the Uchiha manor were two people, Hinata and Sasuke, sitting side by side with Hinata's head leaning on Sasuke's shoulder and Sasuke's arm around Hinata's waist.

"Hinata, I have something I would like to ask you," said Sasuke. Hinata looked at Sasuke and asked, "What is it, Sasuke?" Sasuke replied nervously, "Hinata, will you be my girlfriend?" Hinata looked at Sasuke with her eyes full of happiness and said with a smile, "Yes, Sasuke, I will." Sasuke smiled at Hinata and kissed her and for the rest of the day, Sasuke and Hinata hung out with each other as boyfriend and girlfriend.

That night, after Hinata had left, Sasuke was once again on his bed staring at the ceiling.

_**I take it that you had a good day, Romeo. **__Yep. _

_**Are you finally happy that your going out with Hinata and that you're in your own body? **__What do you think?_

_**Well, I for one am not happy. **__And why is that, Todd?_

_**Because my favorite soap opera has come to an end. **__No it hasn't._

_**It hasn't? **__No. It's just the beginning of its second season. _

_**Yay! **__Well, anyway, I'm going to sleep. Goodnight Todd._

_**Night, Romeo. **_

Author's note: Well, everybody. I hope you enjoyed this chapter of The Rival Switch. I'll tell you now that I won't make a sequel to this story, but if you guys want me to I will write an epilogue, actually, I take that back I am going to write an epilogue for this story, but that's it because I have another story that needs to be finished. Anyway, I have to thank you to **cutiedogsapphire **who has been proofreading and editing the chapters, so that they totally rock and so you, readers, don't have to deal with my spelling and writing mistakes. And also I have to say thank you to **All you readers and reviewers for taking the time to read my fanfiction, you guys are wicked awesome. **Bye for now.

Thank you to these people for reviewing!!!!

**tartar12345**

**Hyuga Hinani**

**SasuHinaNaru**

**Cathy-the reader or Neko-chan**

**Danimals21**

**Dark Wolf on a full Blood**

**Hinata 217**

**Bear**

**xDarkHeart66**

**cutiedogsapphire**

**moonbloom**

**MySisIsAnAss**

**shloop!**

**DJ**

**ali**

**slayer-of-light**

**Mox**

**extraordinary.rocker**

**XanimeprincessXlol**

**InnocentWhiteLilly**

**Mahou Inu Alex **

**someone**

**hinata92 **

**Honeymusterd **

**ladypunk06**

**maniacal.woman**

**unbeatablehinata **

**mimi**

**darkness**

**crystaldrops14**

**Klutzilla01**

**LovedLess231**

**Haley07**

**butaneng**

**Hinata 217**

**NaokiB4U**

**xxLadyMikotoxx**

**kaiyurichan112**

**Hinata 12**

**ChiChibiKiyoki**

**a little girl blue**

**Cream-Bunny156**

**Oturan**

**Bambispirit**

**daydream14**

**Kichijutsu no Pare-do**


	11. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat, do not own Naruto.**

It has been four months since that rainy day when Sasuke and Hinata became boyfriend and girlfriend and since then everything has been going great. Hiashi had approved of them being together, Hinata got stronger from training with Sasuke, Sasuke was happy (scary, hard to believe), and Itachi, who two months ago had fought with Sasuke and Hinata, was no longer able to use his Mangekyou Sharingan since during his fight with Sasuke and Hinata, Hinata ended up sealing his Mangekyo Sharingan with her gentle fist style.

Also two weeks after that rainy day, Sasuke told Hinata about Todd, which Hinata understood and told Sasuke that it didn't bother her that Sasuke had the demon fox in him. Along with Hinata and Sasuke dating, Naruto and Sakura and Neji and Ten Ten started dating too.

And not only were Sasuke and Hinata happy, but Naruto and Sasuke were getting along a lot better and had stopped fighting as much as they had before this whole ordeal which proved that the switch had been a complete success, with some totally awesome side effects.

Author's note: Yes I know it's short, but I didn't know what else to put. Anyway, thanks again, for reading this story and thank you, cutiedogsapphire, for editing and proofreading my story. THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR READING AND/OR REVIEWING THIS STORY!!! Since this is going to be posted in the same day as chapter 10, I'll say thank you to you guys again for reviewing the previous chapters except 10.

Sapphire: sorry I couldn't edit it so fast, I only blame Sasuke, for being emo, that is all. :does a happy face: .

THANK YOU TO THESE PEOPLE FOR REVIEWING!!!

**tartar12345**

**Hyuga Hinani**

**SasuHinaNaru**

**Cathy-the reader or Neko-chan**

**Danimals21**

**Dark Wolf on a full Blood**

**Hinata 217**

**Bear**

**xDarkHeart66**

**cutiedogsapphire**

**moonbloom**

**MySisIsAnAss**

**shloop!**

**DJ**

**ali**

**slayer-of-light**

**Mox**

**extraordinary.rocker**

**XanimeprincessXlol**

**InnocentWhiteLilly**

**Mahou Inu Alex **

**someone**

**hinata92 **

**Honeymusterd **

**ladypunk06**

**maniacal.woman**

**unbeatablehinata **

**mimi**

**darkness**

**crystaldrops14**

**Klutzilla01**

**LovedLess231**

**Haley07**

**butaneng**

**Hinata 217**

**NaokiB4U**

**xxLadyMikotoxx**

**kaiyurichan112**

**Hinata 12**

**ChiChibiKiyoki**

**a little girl blue**

**Cream-Bunny156**

**Oturan**

**Bambispirit**

**daydream14**

**Kichijutsu no Pare-do**

**Hinatachan**

**gust-rider**

**Long-Live-The-Jessenator**

**angelkitten5679012**

**kRaZyChangeoFHeArt**

**HowtosAvealiFe**


End file.
